


Daughter of the Dawn

by DoomedDevil



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedDevil/pseuds/DoomedDevil
Summary: Asahi was abandoned by all well-meaning mother at Konoha’s gates. But what happens when there are secrets hidden in her blood?
Kudos: 1





	Daughter of the Dawn

It was a normal day until Izumo heard wailing coming from the sky. Looking up he saw a basket connected to a mini parachute. As it was floating down, all Izumo could do was stare. When it finally landed, Izumo could see that the basket held a baby with grey eyes and tufts of red hair. Clutched in the baby’s fist was a note.  
It read:

_Dear Whomever receives this note,_

_If you’re reading this, it means I am no longer in custody of my daughter. For she is now in the custody of your village, my own village is impoverished and recovering from civil war. Therefore it is currently not a very stable environment for me to raise a child. So I’m entrusting her to your Kage. I’m sure you wouldn’t leave a defenseless infant in the wilderness, especially once you find out that she’s a clan child. Take care of my daughter. Take care of **Asahi Uzumaki**. (Her birthday is February 6.) _

‘ _Shit_ ,’ Izumi thought. ‘ _We got another Uzumaki on our hands._ ’ Then Izumo noticed something. Around Asahi’s neck was a pearl plum blossom necklace (for pure heart and elegance), and camellia earrings (for perfection and longevity).


End file.
